


Passionate Night In Winter

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, From Sex to Love, Lemon, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menunggu suamimu, Taiga Kagami, pulang kerja adalah hal yang setiap hari kamu lakukan setelah melakukan aktivitas. Tapi di musim dingin ini, kamu tak hanya menunggu kepulangannya. Melainkan merindukan pelukan hangat dan penuh cinta darinya malam ini. Taiga Kagami x Reader. Twoshots. Warning: This is a lemon fanfic. Dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya di bawah umur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kagami x Reader

Warning: OOC, 2nd POV, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur, rated Explicit. So, I forbid you to read this story if you’re still in underage. Only for mature readers.

Summary: Menunggu suamimu, Taiga Kagami, pulang kerja adalah hal yang setiap hari kamu lakukan setelah melakukan aktivitas. Tapi di musim dingin ini, kamu tak hanya menunggu kepulangannya. Melainkan merindukan pelukan hangat dan penuh cinta darinya malam ini. Taiga Kagami x Reader. Twoshots. Warning: This is a lemon fanfic. Dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya di bawah umur.

-Passionate Night in Winter-

Part One

Musim dingin di Tokyo telah tiba. Kota besar di Jepang itu mulai diselimuti salju putih bersih nan lembut hingga kota tersebut berubah menjadi pemandangan indah yang memanjakan mata. Meskipun udara mulai terasa dingin, masih banyak orang-orang berkeliaran di kota tersebut. Tentu saja dengan syal dan jaket yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka agar tidak terkena hipotermia. Langit malam begitu cerah dengan jutaan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Ditemani dengan sinar rembulan berwarna putih bagaikan perak, seperti putihnya salju yang menutupi hampir seluruh kota.

Di sebuah apartemen di balik jendela lantai 3, seorang wanita sedang duduk termangu di sofa coklat muda. Wanita itu adalah dirimu. Wajahmu menghadap ke jendela dengan tangan sebelah kanan menopang dagumu, memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Pandanganmu menerawang jauh seraya menghela napas. Bibirmu hanya bisa menyebut nama seseorang yang kamu tunggu.

"Taiga-kun..."

Ya, kamu sedang menunggu suamimu, Taiga Kagami, seorang pemadam kebakaran sekaligus dulunya adalah pemain basket berbakat. Awalnya, kalian berdua bertemu pertama kali sejak kecil. Kalian berteman baik hingga benih cinta tumbuh di hati kalian. Karena itulah, sejak SMA Taiga mengungkapkan cintanya padamu dan kalian berpacaran. Beberapa tahun kemudian, kalian berdua akhirnya sudah resmi menjadi suami istri.

Kamu masih tetap setia menunggu suamimu pulang. Pekerjaanmu membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk suamimu sudah selesai. Sekarang kamu hanya bisa duduk memandangi bulan sambil membayangkan sesuatu. Di matamu, seolah-olah kamu melihat wajah Taiga yang sedang menatapmu tajam sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harap kamu cepat pulang, Taiga-kun..." bisikmu gelisah. "Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kamu di sana baik-baik saja. Aku ingin kamu kembali ke pelukanku."

Ah, kamu sepertinya sangat merindukan tatapan mata merah membara Taiga yang memancarkan api cinta yang tak pernah padam. Karena udara dingin yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhmu, kamu menggigil kedinginan walaupun kamu sudah memakai pakaian tebal. Kamu sangat membutuhkan pelukan hangat dan mesra dari sang suami tercinta.

Waktu berlalu, tapi Taiga belum juga pulang. Namun, kamu masih tetap bersabar. Kamu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa karena rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan. Kamu mengambil selimut dan membaringkan tubuhmu ke atas sofa. Kemudian kamu menyelimuti tubuhmu dan tidur.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"(Your name)-chan..."

"Hm...?" Matamu terbuka perlahan. Kamu merasakan ada tangan menyentuh kepalamu. Kamu mengadahkan kepalamu ke atas. Kamu melihat, ada sosok seseorang yang kamu tunggu. Sosok itu adalah...

Taiga, suamimu.

"Taiga... Kun...?" bisikmu. Kamu menggosok-gosokkan matamu.

"Ah, gomen!" Taiga terkejut sambil menepis tangannya dari kepalamu. "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu. Gomen!"

Kamu tersenyum. "Daijoubu dayo, Taiga-kun... Aku malah senang kamu sudah pulang."

"Be, begitu, ya?" sahut Taiga. "Aku kira kamu marah padaku karena itu."

"Baka! Aku nggak pernah memarahimu karena alasan sepele begitu," katamu sambil memonyongkan bibirmu, mengalahkan hidung Pinokio. "Ah! Aku minta maaf karena aku ketiduran tadi. Aku..."

"Tak apa, (your name)-chan. Aku mengerti. Kamu ketiduran karena menungguku pulang, kan?" tebak Taiga sambil menatapmu tajam seperti biasa. Kamu yang balas menatapnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kamu-"

"Aku sudah makan masakanmu, kok. Sebenarnya aku bisa masak sendiri, tapi karena di meja sudah ada makanan ya sudah, aku memakannya sampai habis," potong Taiga.

"Huh, dasar. Makanan saja kamu ingat, tapi kamu tak membangunkanku..." sahutmu kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. "Padahal aku ingin kita bisa makan bersama, makanya aku menunggu kepulanganmu, Baka Taiga!"

"Hmph, aku lebih bodoh lagi kalau aku membangunkan orang tidur di sofa dengan wajah kelelahan kayak gitu," balas Taiga tak mau kalah. "Aku tak tega melakukannya, tahu!"

"Taiga-kun..." Kamu hanya menutup mulutmu dengan tangan. Matamu terbelalak melihat kalimat terakhir suamimu yang tak kamu sangka. Kamu lalu menundukkan wajahmu. "Maafkan aku... Aku nggak tahu..."

Taiga yang tadi menatap marah padamu, raut wajahnya berubah normal kembali. Dia lalu mengelus kepalamu untuk menenangkanmu. "Maaf, (your name)-chan..."

Kamu yang merasakan tangan besar suamimu menengadahkan kepalamu. Kamu menatap Taiga sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Daijoubu, Taiga-kun. Kamu selama ini mencemaskanku, ya? Maaf, aku telah berburuk sangka padamu..."

Taiga membalas senyumanmu. "Lupakan saja, (your name)-chan. Tak usah kamu sesalkan itu..." ucapnya lembut, tapi tegas. Kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, sekarang aku mau tidur. Sudah mau larut."

Ketika Taiga berjalan meninggalkanmu yang masih duduk di sofa, tiba-tiba kamu memeluk Taiga erat dari belakang. Merasakan pelukanmu yang tiba-tiba, Taiga terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Ditambah dengan payudaramu menyentuh punggungnya.

"(Your name)-chan..."

"Taiga-kun..." bisikmu mesra. Kamu berjinjit agar kamu dapat membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Taiga-kun... Aku membutuhkanmu..."

"Apa yang kamu katakan, (your name)-chan?! Le, lepaskan aku!" seru Taiga panik sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Sebenarnya dia merasa geli dengan bisikanmu yang menggoda dan payudaramu yang menyentuh punggungnya. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin merah karena malu.

"Taiga-kun, kumohon... Aku sudah lama merindukan pelukan dan ciuman darimu, Sayang..." desahmu pelan. Kamu mencium daun telinga Taiga lembut. "Please, I want you so badly... Kita sudah lama tak melakukan ini, kan?"

"(Your name)-chan..." Taiga hanya bisa pasrah. Dia merasa gairahnya mulai naik. "Well... I..."

"Please, only this night, OK?" pintamu memakai bahasa Inggris dengan nada manja. "Aku minta kamu menoleh ke arahku..."

Mendengar permintaanmu, Taiga menoleh. Tak lama, kamu mencium bibir Taiga sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai. Taiga kaget mendapat ciuman itu. Matanya melebar, namun perlahan-lahan dia mulai menutupnya. Menikmati sensasi ciuman hangat darimu itu. Taiga memeluk pinggangmu. Kamu membelai rambut suaminya yang hitam kemerahan dan tanganmu yang satu masih memeluk tubuhnya yang besar.

Ciuman itu semakin panas ketika kamu meminta Taiga memasukkan lidahmu ke mulutnya dengan menjilati bibirnya. Taiga mengabulkannya dengan membuka mulutnya perlahan dan kamu memasukkan lidahmu ke mulut suamimu tanpa ragu. Pertarungan antar lidah dimulai, menari-nari di mulut kalian dan saling beradu. Saling menukarkan saliva dari mulut.

"Hmmm... Ngggh..." Eranganmu terdengar di telinga Taiga, membuat gairah cinta untuk berhubungan denganmu semakin memuncak. Sepertinya kamu sangat menginginkan yang lebih dari itu.

Merasa kehabisan oksigen, kamu dan Taiga segera melepaskan ciuman. Kalian terengah-engah untuk mengambil napas. Lalu, kamu menatap dalam mata Taiga dan dahi kalian saling menempel. Suasana di ruang tamu itu semakin hangat dengan tawa kecil kalian.

"Hehe... Taiga-kun, I love you," katamu pelan.

"Ehehe... Ng..." Taiga yang mendengarmu tersenyum sumringah. "I love you too, my (your name)..."

Semburat merah muncul di pipimu. Kamu tersenyum manis sambil memandangi wajah Taiga, lelaki yang sangat kamu cintai lebih dari siapapun. Sudah lama kalian saling bertatapan, kamu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir suamimu lagi.

Merasakan kelembutan bibirmu, jantung Taiga berdetak tak karuan. Hasratnya untuk melepas pakaianmu semakin melonjak, namun dia berusaha menahannya. Dia memilih untuk memperlama ciuman itu. Ciumanmu berpindah ke leher Taiga. Itu membuat Taiga mengerang karena bibirmu yang basah menyentuh lehernya.

"Akh, (your name)-chan..." desah Taiga tak berdaya. Biasanya lelaki yang berbadan besar dan kekar itu tak mau kalah dengan yang lain (maksudnya dalam pertandingan basket). Tapi kalau masalah wanita, dia berubah menjadi lelaki lemah yang harus tunduk dalam pelukan wanita, apalagi kamu, istrinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar pasrah dalam pelukanmu.

"Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari itu, Taiga-kun..." desahmu berbisik di telinga suamimu. "Aku ingin kamu menjadi selimutku di musim dingin ini..."

"(Your name)-chan..." Gairah seksualnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangan Taiga mencengkeram bajumu kuat-kuat. "Aku akan melakukannya demi kamu..."

Dia menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga membuatmu di bawah lantai dan dia yang di atasmu. Dia melumat bibirmu sambil menyentuh payudaramu. Kamu mengerang dan tubuhmu menggelinjang hebat. Jantungmu semakin berdebar cepat dan tanganmu yang mungil meraih baju suamimu. Perlahan-lahan kamu melepaskan bajunya sambil terus membalas ciumannya.

Setelah kamu menanggalkan baju Taiga, terlihatlah pemandangan yang membuat gairahmu naik. Tubuh kekar dengan dada bidang dan otot perut yang seksi yang sanggup membuatmu terangsang dan ingin menyentuhnya. Tanpa ragu, kamu menyentuh dadanya dan mengelusnya.

"Tubuhmu begitu seksi... Aku suka," katamu lembut. Mendengar pujianmu, Taiga semakin bersemangat menciumi lehermu.

"Thank you, my beloved wife. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu..." bisik Taiga lembut. Dia mencium dan menjilat telingamu yang membuatmu kegelian. Kemudian, dia perlahan-lahan melepas pakaianmu dan sekarang tubuhmu terbalut pakaian dalam berwarna merah.

"Kamu membuatku semakin tergila-gila..."

"Hmmm..." Eranganmu semakin keras. Kamu memeluk Taiga erat-erat dan membiarkan suamimu menciumi hampir seluruh tubuhmu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, kamu merasa kedinginan karena menyentuh lantai ditambah dengan udara musim dingin yang semakin meningkat.

"Taiga-kun... Dingin..." bisikmu sambil berusaha menghangatkan tubuhmu.

"Hufft..." Taiga membuang hawa dingin dari mulutnya. Dia juga kedinginan, maka dia berkata, "Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih hangat. Sebagai permintaanmu, aku akan menjadi selimut untukmu..."

Lalu dia menggendong tubuhmu dengan ala bridal style dan membawamu ke kamar.

-to be continued-

Konbanwa, minna-san~! ^o^

Hmm... Akhirnya aku membuat FF lemon di sini. Well, ini adalah FF Twoshots Kagami x Reader dimana ceritanya kamu jadi istri Ace dari Seirin! Wah, ini cocok bagi kalian yang suka Husbando yang satu ini. I hope you enjoyed my story...

Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahannya dan feel Romance-nya gak terasa. Maafkan aku, ya... *bersimpuh*

That's all for tonight. Sampai jumpa di Part Two! ;)


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menunggu suamimu, Taiga Kagami, pulang kerja adalah hal yang setiap hari kamu lakukan setelah melakukan aktivitas. Tapi di musim dingin ini, kamu tak hanya menunggu kepulangannya. Melainkan merindukan pelukan hangat dan penuh cinta darinya malam ini. Taiga Kagami x Reader. Twoshots. Warning: This is a lemon fanfic. Dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya di bawah umur.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kagami x Reader

Warning: OOC, 2nd POV, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur, rated Explicit. So, I forbid you to read this story if you’re still in underage. Only for mature readers.

Summary: Menunggu suamimu, Taiga Kagami, pulang kerja adalah hal yang setiap hari kamu lakukan setelah melakukan aktivitas. Tapi di musim dingin ini, kamu tak hanya menunggu kepulangannya. Melainkan merindukan pelukan hangat dan penuh cinta darinya malam ini. Taiga Kagami x Reader. Twoshots. Warning: This is a lemon fanfic. Dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya di bawah umur.

-Passionate Night in Winter-

Part Two

Setelah Taiga membawamu ke kamar, dia menurunkan tubuhmu ke atas kasur. Setelah itu, Taiga menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atasmu yang terbaring. Kamu tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan matamu, menggoda suamimu untuk melanjutkan aksi 'panas' tadi.

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Taiga memegang kedua pipimu dan mengecup bibirmu lembut. Kamu membalas ciuman itu. Tanganmu menjelajah setiap inci tubuh bagian atas Taiga yang telanjang. Sentuhan tanganmu yang lembut bagaikan sutra membuat hasrat Taiga semakin menggebu-gebu.

Taiga melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu dia menyingkirkan rambutmu dan menciumi lehermu. Kamu mengerang, merasakan sensasi bibir Taiga yang menyentuh lehermu yang sensitif. Helaian rambut spiky hitam kemerahan sang suami juga ikut menggelitiki lehermu. Eranganmu semakin menjadi ketika Taiga menggigit lembut lehermu, memberi kiss mark padamu.

"Kyaaa... Taiga-kun... Ohhh... Jangan berhenti..." desahmu, memohon suamimu tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Mendengar permohonanmu, Taiga makin bersemangat. Setelah memberi cupang di lehermu, dia menurunkan bibirnya di bagian tulang selangkamu dan mengecupnya. Lalu, dia menurunkan tali bra-mu dengan giginya.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu tampak cantik dengan bra-mu itu tapi aku ingin tahu apa di baliknya, (your name)-chan..." bisik Taiga mesra. Tali bra-mu sudah diturunkan, sekarang tinggal melepas bagian belakang bra-mu. Ketika kedua tangannya meraih punggungmu untuk melepas bagian belakang bra-mu, spontan kamu melepaskan diri dan menghindar.

"(Your name)-chan...?"

"Ayo ke sini, Taiga-kun. Kalau kamu mau melepas bra-ku, kamu harus menangkapku dulu," godamu.

"Oh, kamu mau menantangku, (your name)-chan? Yosh, baiklah. Aku akan menangkapmu. Fufufu..." kata Taiga. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai menerkammu.

"Hehe... Nggak kena," sahutmu sambil melompat ke sisi ranjang, menghindari Taiga. Taiga melompat ke arahmu dan menerkammu lagi. Namun, kamu lagi-lagi berhasil menghindari sambaran suamimu.

"Aku takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, (your name)-chan!" seru Taiga nyengir. Egonya masih memaksanya untuk berhasil menangkap tubuhmu yang terlihat seksi baginya. Api gairahnya terus membara setiap kali kamu menghindari tangkapannya.

Akhirnya permainan 'panas' itu berakhir ketika Taiga berhasil menangkap tubuhmu. Memang kamu sengaja tidak menghindar agar suamimu tidak kelelahan.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, (your name)-chan..." ucap Taiga pelan. Matanya yang merah menyala menatap dalam matamu membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar tak menentu. Dadanya bergerak naik turun, mengambil napas lewat hidungnya.

"Taiga-kun..." desahmu sambil meraih kedua tangan suamimu dan meletakkan kedua tangan Taiga ke bahumu. "Aku ingin kamu lepas bra-ku sekarang..."

Mendengar pintamu, Taiga melepas bagian belakang bra-mu dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Lalu, dia mencium payudaramu. Setelah itu, dia menjilat dan menghisap putingmu. Kamu mendesah keenakan. Tanganmu membelai rambut suamimu dan mengacak-acaknya hingga rambutnya semakin berantakan.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Eranganmu terus menjadi ketika Taiga menggigit pelan putingmu. "Ohhh, Taiga-kun... Teruskanlah... Ahhh, jangan berhenti..."

Gara-gara rangsangan hebat karena sentuhan sensual dari Taiga, kamu merasakan bagian bawahmu basah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu mulai membasahi bagian 'itu'-nya. Taiga yang ingin melepas celana dalammu, heran. Namun, dia tersenyum nakal sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telingamu.

"Sayang... Sepertinya kamu sudah mulai basah."

"Mou... Aku sepertinya ingin melakukannya sekarang, tapi jangan dulu, Sayang. Jangan berhenti untuk terus menghangatkanku..." balasmu.

Lalu Taiga melepaskan celana dalammu dan melemparkannya lagi ke lantai. Sekarang, kamu sudah telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Kemudian Taiga melepaskan celana panjang dan boxer-nya hingga dia juga telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi badan. Karena udara musim dingin, kalian berdua menggigil kedinginan. Sehingga kalian segera menutupi tubuh kalian dengan selimut sampai ke atas kepala.

"Dingin sekali..." bisikmu, memandangi Taiga yang menatapmu sayu.

"Sini," ucap Taiga pendek.

"Eh?"

"Sini, biar kupeluk... Aku akan menghangatkanmu," jawabnya sambil memelukmu erat. Kamu balas memeluknya. Kalian saling berusaha menghangatkan badan, mengenyahkan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh kalian. Meskipun kalian sudah berselimut.

Kamu membenamkan wajahmu ke tubuh Taiga. Aroma tubuh maskulin suamimu tercium di hidungmu. Kamu benar-benar menikmatinya. Sementara Taiga membelai sambil mencium rambutmu, salah satu bagian tubuhmu yang sangat disukainya. Rambutmu wangi bunga chamomile. Sepertinya kamu tadi berkeramas dengan sampo beraroma bunga tersebut.

"Rambutnya... Hmm... Harum sekali," puji Taiga. Wajahmu memerah mendengar pujiannya. Namun tak lama kemudian, kamu tersenyum.

Tanganmu perlahan menyentuh dada bidang suamimu sembari menciumnya. Kamu lalu mengecup dan menjilat putingnya. Taiga mendesah keenakan. Lalu, kamu mengelus otot perut Taiga perlahan.

"Aku begitu suka dengan otot perutmu, Taiga-kun..." bisikmu pelan.

"(Your name)-chan..." desah Taiga sambil memeluk erat dirimu. Dia lalu mencium pipimu sambil berbisik, "Aku sudah tak sabar untuk 'menerkam'-mu. Bersiaplah, Sayang."

Taiga menyentuh pahamu. Merasakan tangan Taiga berada di pahamu, kamu menoleh. Kemudian Taiga mencium bibirmu.

"Hmmm... Ngggh..." Kamu mengerang ketika Taiga melumat bibirmu dengan penuh nafsu. Dia menggigit pelan bibir bawahmu agar tak kesakitan. Sambil melanjutkan ciuman panas itu, Taiga memijat payudaramu. Dia juga memain-mainkan puting payudaramu dengan mencubitnya.

"Ohhh... Taiga-kun..." Karena tak tahan dengan sentuhan sensual Taiga, kamu segera melepaskan ciumannya dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan. "Kumohon, jangan berhenti..."

"(Your name)-chan..." Taiga menyebut namamu perlahan, tapi terdengar mesra di telingamu. Kamu hanya terbaring tak berdaya. Kamu benar-benar terbuai dengan ciuman Taiga yang menghujani seluruh tubuhmu tanpa busana.

Kemudian Taiga menatapmu dari atas dan menopang badannya dengan kedua sikunya. Dia berbisik padamu, "Bagaimana? Kamu siap?"

"Aku siap, Taiga-kun..." jawabmu pelan.

Mendengar jawabanmu, Taiga segera memasukkan kelaminnya ke Mrs.V-mu. Kamu menjerit ketika 'tombak' suamimu mulai memasuki 'gerbang kenikmatan'. Namun kamu menikmati sensasi yang mendebarkan itu. Kamu menggoyang-goyangkan pantatmu.

"Hmm... (Your name)-chan, (your name)-chan..." Taiga mulai melakukan aksinya sambil terus menyebut-nyebut namamu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Taiga-kun? Ohhh... Nikmat sekali... Uh, oh. Rasanya aku... Ahhh..." Kamu mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Wajahmu semakin memerah, karena 'adik kecil' mulai memasukimu. Kamu menyentuh pantat Taiga, membantu memasuki dirimu agar mencapai orgasme. Kamu merasakan ada air mani yang terpancar dari kelamin Taiga memasuki tubuhmu.

"Aku mencintaimu, (your name)-chan..."

"Taiga-kun... Sayangku..."

"(Your name)-chan, kamu baik-baik saja? Aku tak mau aku orgasme duluan, Sayang..."

"Ohhh... Aku baik-baik saja... Tak masalah kalau kamu orgasme duluan. Tapi... Tolong bawalah aku mencapai ke nirwana bersamamu..."

Gairah seksual Taiga semakin meningkat. Dia mulai bersemangat dalam membimbingmu agar mencapai orgasme yang sekarang sudah menyatu denganmu.

Sungguh, melakukan aksi 'panas' bersama sang suami tercinta di musim dingin ini adalah pengalamanmu yang tak terlupakan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..."

Akhirnya, kamu dan Taiga ngos-ngosan dan tubuh kalian terkulai lemah di ranjang. Kalian masih berselimut, namun tempat tidur kalian acak-acakan tak karuan. Kamu tersenyum puas sambil menatap suamimu yang berbaring di sampingmu.

"Taiga-kun... Tadi menyenangkan sekali. Thank you, Honey..." katamu sambil mendekati Taiga dan mengecup pipinya. Taiga menoleh ke arahmu. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, namun dia tersenyum.

"Kita sudah melakukannya berapa ronde?" tanya Taiga.

"Kurasa... Sudah yang ke-3," jawabmu.

"Begitu..." Taiga terdiam sesaat. "(Your name)-chan... Aku..."

"Ya, Sayang?" balasmu.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih... Karena kamu membuatku semakin bersemangat," kata Taiga lembut. "I want to do this again with you..."

Kamu mencium bibir Taiga. "Of course, I want to do that again. Maybe next time..."

Kalian tertawa kecil bersamaan. Tak lama, Taiga memelukmu dan membiarkan kepalamu berada di lengannya yang kekar. Kamu balas memeluknya dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku mengantuk... (your name)-chan," bisik Taiga pelan dengan tatapan mengantuk. Melihat itu, kamu tertawa geli. Kamu menyentuh sebelah pipi kiri Taiga dan menatapnya lembut.

"Aku juga..." ujarmu.

Taiga tersenyum sumringah. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah... (your name)-chan," ucapnya sambil mengecup dahimu. "Have a nice dream."

"You too, Honey..." balasmu.

Kamu dan Taiga memejamkan mata dan mulai tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan mesra. Pelukan hangat di malam dingin ini benar-benar terasa bagi pasangan muda seperti kalian. Api cinta kalian berdualah yang menghangatkan kalian...

-The End-

Oh my! Finally, I can finish my story! Hehe... So sweet! *blush hard*

Hai, semua! Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir batin,ya! Maaf kalau aku menge-post FF-nya lama banget. Yah, karena aku baru pulang dari kota, berkunjung ke rumah keluarga besar dan sanak saudaraku. Sumimasen! *ojigi*

Apakah kalian menikmati ceritanya? Kalau iya, wah aku senang sekali. Kapan-kapan aku akan membuat FF chara x reader lagi. Semoga...

Sampai jumpa di FF-ku berikutnya~ ^o^)/


End file.
